pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Levi
Levi was a member of the Baskerville Clan and was acting Glen Baskerville prior to Oswald's reign. A fickle man, Levi sought change in the harmony of the Abyss, organizing an experiment in order to provide humanity with the ability to control The Core of the Abyss by providing her with a corporeal vessel. With Lacie's help, Levi succeeded in his goal by impregnating her prior to her drop into the dark heart of the Abyss for her sin of being born as a Children of Ill Omen. From here, Lacie gave birth to twins while being destroyed, making Levi the father of both Alice and the Intention of the Abyss. Unfortunately, Levi's time was cut short because of Oswald's succession, and so Levi wrongfully entrusted his experiment and Alice in Jack Vessalius' care; having grown fond of him over time. Levi also revealed the existence of the Chains of the World to Jack, a mistake which ultimately lead Jack to instigating the Tragedy of Sablier. After his death, Levi's body mutated into the Chain, Humpty Dumpty, as a result of excess power from the Abyss that had saturated itself within Levi's body. In the meantime, Levi's soul joined his predecessors within the joint essence of Glen Baskerville, which resided within Oswald at the time. After the Tragedy, the soul of Glen Baskerville entered The Rule of 100 Cycles and eventually joined with the next destined Glen, Leo. From there, Levi continued to influence the lives of those connected to the Baskerville Clan; having been the one to suggest that Leo have Elliot Nightray forge an Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty after he'd nearly killed Elliot. While Levi did indeed save Elliot's life, he also unknowingly gave way to the emergence of one of the incarnations of The Head Hunter. Presently, as Leo had accepted his role as Glen and failed to stop Jack's second attempt to plunge the world into the Abyss, Oswald now forcefully reigns dominant in Leo's body; with Levi observing events as they unfold alongside Leo. However, Levi ends up taking part of everyone's attempt to return the Abyss into its original state. Levi eventually helps Leo with the stabilizing of the chains when Leo scolds him harshly, much to Levi's surprise. Levi did help but only with the condition that Leo doesn't allow a boring story to occur. Description Appearance In life, Levi shares a lot of physical traits with the Intention of the Abyss. He had long white hair, which he had pulled back into a braid that had been tied around a ponytail coming out from the back of his head. A small section of Levi's bangs was allowed to drape over his face, reaching down to his shoulders, while another section of hair was brought forward from the back of his head and tied in a long braid which draped over his left shoulder Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, pages 3, 24 . When taken out of its braid, Levi's hair was shown to have been long and flowing, reaching the entirety of his torso in length. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69 Levi had tired violet eyes. As he aged, the sclera of his eyes lessened and lessened until it was no longer visible, possibly because of the affect of his term as Glen Baskerville coming to an end Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 6 , as his sclera reappeared when his soul parted from his body and joined the other past vessels of Glen Baskerville in Leo's body. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 78, page 33 Most commonly, Levi wore a white dress shirt and a white ascot under a purple vest, which he wore under an overcoat that had black trim and was adorned with gold buttons. Over top of this, Levi usually wore a blue shawl lined with fringe that he wrapped around his torso, wearing dark colored pants and black boots to complete his outfit . When attending official ceremonies, such as Oswald's Succession Ceremonies, Levi would wear a black coat with an elongated collar on the right side, which faded from black to bright crimson further and further down the coat, this being the exact same coat that Oswald would inherit from Levi when he became 'Glen' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, pages 24-25 . Personality Levi's overall personality was quite cheerful, tending to be rather sarcastic, finding entertainment in most situations no matter how inappropriate his humor may be at the time. Levi always seems to have a reason to smile despite facing his own potential death and losing people who he cares for. Although he does show that he can be serious if needed, it appears that he has a strange way of showing his humor as shown when he laughed at Oswald's observation and when Lacie grabbing Jack away from them. Levi did not display any skill in swordsmanship, however, he did display that his preferred style of wielding knives is using reverse-grip. His favorite things are reading, hunting, and Appreciation of Fine Art while his least favorite thing is the class of people who can do nothing but be obsequious (excessively easy to please or obey; in other words, he's at odds with Jack). Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence Powers and Abilities *Each Glen Baskerville is capable of approaching and making contact with The Core of the Abyss, although this had destructive consequences and could only be done in the most dire of circumstances *Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence revealed that Levi was skilled at archery. Chains Levi had contracts with each of the five Black Winged Chains. As Levi was a Baskerville, he was able to form "Illegal Contracts" without fear of a time limit for his time remaining on Earth. Using the Black Winged Chains, Levi was able to open paths to the Abyss. As well, the Black Winged Chains could pass judgement on those who have committed sins against the harmony of the Abyss (i.e. being born with the Red-Eyes of Ill Omen) and then summon forth the Chains of Condemnation to wrap around the sinner and drag them into the depths of the Abyss to be destroyed by the darkness of the Abyss if they're found guilty. All five Chains can also mend the Chains which encircle Earth should they ever be severed, thus allowing Levi to prevent the world from falling into the Abyss in its entirety. Apart from their main abilities, Levi could also access secondary abilities of the Five Black Feathered Chains during combat: Raven ' *Raven can breathe blue flames, capable of severing limbs and causing even death to the likes of even the Baskervilles. Raven can send out flurries of feathers doused in fire as well to attack victims from a further range. *Raven can also bind the powers of other Chains (which it had done on Dodo and B-Rabbit 100 years after Levi's time). 'Owl ' *Owl can spin threads which it can connect to individuals. These threads are invisible to everyone apart from the holder of the threads, and they are able to lead the holder directly to the individual its connected to by the shortest path possible. 'Dodo ' *Dodo's primary ability is to create illusions, which are able to make physical contact with victims, as well as assault the victims mind. *Dodo also displayed an attack which it used on Sharon Rainsworth long after Levi's time, the ability to attack individuals with dark energy. However, this seems to have been a relatively weak attack. 'Gryphon ' *None of Gryphon's secondary abilities have been displayed as of yet. 'Jabberwock ' *Jabberwock is capable of generating energy beams which can potentially vaporize anything in its path. Unfortunately, generating the energy beam takes time. '*Note that all five contracts were nullified with Levi when he passed them into Oswald. Quotes ;To Jack Vessalius *''"I see. This is… This is my servant Oswald, the older brother of your beloved Lacie."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 21 *''"You're an interesting fellow..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 19 *''You look like a living corpse, Jack."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 8 *''"I impregnated Lacie, and Alice was born in the Abyss..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 26 *"What I wanted... was change.' 'However, I'm afraid it is time for an accursed being such as myself to exit the stage. I leave the rest to you. You're free to use her to fulfill your wish, I'll be watching together with all the other past Glens." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, pages 34-35 *''Levi: "The Abyss is at once the beginning and end of all things. The world is protected by Chains that prevent it from being engulfed by the power of the Abyss."'' *''Jack: I've never heard that before..."'' *''Levi: "Of course you haven't. It's pretty abstract even to me. And yet, it's thanks to this force that our world can remain as it is. You may not be able to see or touch them, but those chains are all around you just like the air. The Baskervilles are supposed to guard the power of the Abyss, and that includes those Chains."'' *''Jack: "What if... what if... those Chains were to break?"'' *''Levi: "Why would you... ask me something like that?"'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, pages 32-34 ;To Oswald *''"Still, it's pretty unusual for you to show interest in someone." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 22 *"Uh…what? I didn't know you swung that way." *"Do you even hear yourself talk? Try to explain why you felt that way about this man." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 24 *"It's ok; just tell me what you felt." ;To Leo *'Levi:' "Do you want to save his life?" *'Leo:' "Can you... do that? *'Levi:' We cannot heal those wounds... but we may be able to seal them. Have him drink its blood and pronounce its name." *'Leo:' Its name? *'Levi:' That's right. I'm sorry but we can't recall its name anymore. You will simply have to guess by looking at it." *'Leo:''' "... Humpty Dumpty...?" Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 58, pages 17-18 Gallery Evidence Levi 2.jpg Chap68.png 8 7092.png.gif|Introducing Levi Levy 1.jpg|Levi's shock after Lacie tells him that Jack was a toy to keep her busy until her death LevyIt'sBeenAMonth.png|Levi meeting Jack after a month after Lacie's sacrifice It'sAnExperiment.png|Levi, close to death Too popular.jpg Alice, Revis and Oswald.jpg|Levi and Oswald meet Alice 931715.jpg|the back cover of Volume 17 tumblr_m1o4tmfrGr1r0s7y1o1_500.jpg|Insert page of Volume 17 Colour Revis 2.jpg|Levi torturing Jun-Cat Colour Revis 1.jpg|Chibi Levi PHVolume18HQ.png Levi Chair 18.jpg January2014.jpg Vol 20 special.jpg Levi 89.jpg 91 - Levi Leo.jpg PH22 Special.jpg Revis.Baskerville.full.1763149.jpg Appearances Trivia *Levi's free spirited and abnormally happy personality, along with his role as a guide for Jack toward the Tragedy of Sablier and Leo toward realizing his mistakes, stem from the Cheshire Cat's own personality and role in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. *Jun Mochizuki revealed that she removed the sclera of Levi's eyes so that readers would find him creepy, in order to contrast Oswald's appearance. *In a storyline included in Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 3, it's revealed that Levi was formerly a renowned author who wrote under the pen-name "Evil B", having written the novel "A Recollection of Black and Gold". Oz and Elliot would later become fans of the novel and assume what "Evil B's" personality was like together. *Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence revealed that Levi's predecessor as Glen was female, rather than male. References Site Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Contractors Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Abyss Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Duke Category:Manga Only